Sprouting Wings
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: Yugi ha cometido suicidio, pero la verdad es que ahora es nueva persona... Yugi y compañia planean algo, mientras se revela poco a poco que es lo que ha manchado sus ilusiones pasadas y quien es ahora... Yaoi advertidos ¬¬
1. Prologo

"Yugioh pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, los reviews a ustedes y la historia de el fanfic a mi"

  


Prologo...

- hoy ha aparecido el cuerpo del empresario Yuzuhara Kiyota... Se creia que Yuzuhara era miembro de la mafia Mirohime y tenia nexos con... -se apaga la pantalla de una television-

- Abuelo saldre un momento... -Yugi grito desde la sala alegremente y dejaba una carta descuidadamente en la mesa-

- cuidate Yugi -se escucho la voz desde el piso superior-

Horas mas tarde Yugi estaba frente a un rio... sostenia una libreta azul entre sus manos... lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos...

- Estoy solo... de eso me he dado cuenta ayer -Yugi toco su muñeca que tenia unos moretones- por que me dejaste solo... ¿por que me odias ahora?... 

Yugi dejo caerse al rio... no opuso resistencia a que la fuerte corriente lo jalara hacia el fondo... la libreta liberaba hojas que despedazaban con la corriente, palabras de amor que se borrarian en cuestion de segundos y flotaban en todas direcciones... Yugi cai lentamente al fondo... su corazon latia lentamente, miraba los rayos de la tarde filtrarse entre el agua dando una tonalidad dorada...

- _Nadie me ama... nadie... todos me han abandonado... incluso la persona que amaba..._ -Yugi cerro los ojos y toco el fondo de el rio- _nadie..._

Un corazon herido yacia casi sin vida en el fondo de aquellas aguas heladas... pero el destino suele jugar mucho y no estaba dispuesto a acabar este juego... El destino tiene mas vueltas que una montaña rusa... y esta vuelta seria muy accidentada y teñido de carmin...

______________________________________________________________

  


Espero que les guste... dedicado a mis amigas, sis y bros de bloggeo =D Yaoi RulZ, Bloggear RulZ, *---------------------* Bishonen RulZ... nos vemos en el cap siguiente ^^


	2. Un Despertar

"Yugioh pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, los reviews a ustedes y la historia de el fanfic a mi"

Advertencias: Yaoi con tintes angst, semi altfic, y lo que se ira sumando en la historia que es top secret )xP

  
  
**Sprouting Wings  
  
**

Capitulo1: Un despertar

3 años despues...

Unas sabanas blancas se movian sobre una cama, debajo de ellas un par de ojos se abrieron al nuevo dia, bostezo ligeramente y se levanto, lucia una pijama blanca que le quedaba enorme y hacia que su aparencia fuera mas adorable y tenia el pelo de color azul hasta la media espalda... salio de su habitacion y bajo escaleras que se encontraban iluminadas por el sol del amanecer... camino un tramo y se abrazo a si mismo cuando la fria brisa matutina pego por una lado, volteo y miro el estanque, se apreciaba que la casa era como un templo... siguio caminando y abrio una puerta al entrar se encontro con una cocina vacia, parpadeo incredulo, miro una tazon de pastel quemado y despues se escucho un par de gritos de terror y enojo

- Asagiri quemaste mi nuevo molde!!! -se veia a una joven de pelo negro con mechones lilas en traje de sacerdotiza corretear a a una peliroja con mechones dorados-

- perdon, perdon, perdon!!! -la chica peliroja corria en estado sd evitando los golpes de la escoba-

Al joven el aparecio una gota y despues sintio que alguien lo tomo del oido, sus ojos violetas se toparon con los ojos ambarinos de una chica que lo miraba enojada y que lucia un camison enorme que le arrastraba y que la hacia lucir angelical

- despintate el pelo Hikaru... -decia la chica de pelo ambarino con unos mechones plata al frente- recuerda que mañana tienes clases...

- Cierto Hikari... ire a des... ugh @.@ -el chico se quedo sin aire cuando una chica de pelo negro con mechones verdes le salto encima-

- ademas tu pelo en su estado "natural" se ve mejor en las carreras... -la joven se bajo y dejo ver su pijama de boxers y camiseta, tenia ojos bicolor, uno verde y otro azul-

- buenos dias -llego otra chica de pelo pelo azul con mechones azul celeste y ojos verdes jade- aun no van a meditar o.o? -salio en traje de sacerdotiza y sonrio- vistanse que se les hara tarde

- pero primero habra que pararlas no -aparecio una chica de cabello castaño claro y mechones naranjas cono ojos verde-azulados-

- Yo no voy Chibi... yo debo limpiar el dojo -paso corriendo una chica vestida igual de sacerdotiza con un trapeador, solo apreciaron su pelo Azabache y mechones rosas-

- Esperame Mimi-san -decia una joven de pelo negro con mechones morados y ojos grises que corria tras ella con un balde de agua-

- Estan seguras de tomarse este tiempo fuera -Hikaru miro a las jovenes restantes sonriendo-

- Claro Hikaru... ademas quizas podamos saber quien eres finalmente -lo abrazo por la espalda la chica que habia estado ahorcando a la peliroja-

- Arashi me dolio T.T -decia la peliroja es estado SD-

- Saya deja de jugar y ayudame a hacer el pastel de Hikaru

Rato despues salia un joven de pelo tricolor de el baño... vestia el tradicional traje de monje y entraba al dojo donde las chicas meditaban... miro a la de pelo negro, largo y con mechones lilas se llamaba Arashi, la de pelo rojo mediano y mechones indigos Saya, estaba Hikari tenia el pelo mas largo de todas junto a Makoto la chica de pelo azul con mechones azul celeste... Mimi reposaba sentada en estado de concentracion total junto a Lillith quien la habia ayudado a limpiar... de pronto miro a la joven de pelo negro y mechones verdes, ella se concentraba... Hikaru cada vez que mencionaba su nombre le daba algo de nostalgia ya que se llamaba Dark... Chibi trataba de concentrarse junto a ella... Hikaru se coloco en el circulo formado sentado entre Arashi y Chibi...

- Hikaru... -Arashi sonrio dulcemente- te tenemos un regalo... al rato podras verlo...

- Gracias Arashi-sama -Hikaru dijo y sintio una mano jalarle el pelo... sacando una coleta pequeña de el cuello de el traje-

- Eres un suertudo ^O^ -Chibi lo abrazo por el cuello y todas rieron al ver el rostro de axfisia de Hikaru-

Una hora despues Hikaru veia que todas cocinaban y arreglaban el templo para festejar su cumpleaños... el deseaba ayudar pero como no querian que vieran Saya lo envio al mercado, Hikaru lucia unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul oscuro de manga larga... Hikaru sonreia nostalgico acababan de llegar hace 4 dias a Domino city buscando respuestas de quien podria ser el... sin embargo con todo apenas habia salido... temia encontrarse con algo bueno de su pasado en esa ciudad... si fuera un pasado oscuro no le pesaria... pero si era algo bueno... como enfrentaria lo que era... Ese año entraba a la universidad aunque todo su historial fuera mentira y una buena cubierta... Los ojos amatistas de Hikaru se llenaron de lagrimas que limpio el viento de la mañana... vio una jugueteria, sonrio por que ahi podia comprar algunas tarjetas de duelo para su coleccion... camino directamente hacia la tienda abio la puerta y sintio un dejavu... miro a todos lados... algo era tan familiar... entro y jamas espero lo que seguia...

- En que puedo servi... -unos ojos color rubi de un chico de su edad, un poco mas alto dejo caer una caja llena de tarjetas- Ai... -el chico miro casi llorando a Hikaru- Yugi?

- Disculpa... como me llamaste -Hikaru miro a Yami nervioso-

- Yugi no sabes quien soy... -Yami tomo su muñeca y el Hikaru se petrifico ante su contacto- Yugi soy Yami...

- Yami... Dark... -Hikaru apenas reacciono le hizo una llave a Yami y salio corriendo de el sitio- ¿Quien soy?

Yami salio y miro alrededor... otra vez perdia a su Yugi... pero una gran pregunta llego a su mente... por que no lo reconocio... por que le tuvo miedo... y en la mente de Hikaru esas preguntas empezaron a contestarse con imagenes... Hikaru entro corriendo al templo, Lillith lo saludo sentada en una roca de el lago, Hikaru se acerco y se puso a llorar en su regazo...

- Lillith-san mi nombre no es Hikaru Kudou... es Yugi Motou... -Lillith se alarmo al ver las lagrimas de el joven y lo abrazo acunandolo mientras las demas chicas llegaban a su lado-

- Chicas Hikaru ha golpeado con su pasado... y creo que su nueva vida no se lleva con la anterior -Lillith sonrio tristemente-

- Hikaru... no me importa quien seas... nosotras seremos tu familia... y decidas cual decidas de camino tomar por siiempre seremos tus hermanas -Mimi sonrio y sus ojos amtistas brillaron-

- Hikaru... siempre seremos tu familia... -Makoto dijo sonriendo-

- Todas somos tu familia... -Saya aparecio sonriendo- aunque mis pasteles asesinen mejor que yo =S

- jajajaja -Hikaru empezo a reir entre lagrimas mientras Arashi llegaba con Dark y Chibi-

- Hikaru... ignoramos cuando sea tu cumpleaños pero aquella tarde que te salvo Hikari... naciste como uno de nuestra familia

- nyo... somos funa familia muy loca x3 -Dark salto sonriendo-

- ¬¬... ^O^// si!!!

- no cambian ^^U -Arashi y Saya dijeron al unisono-

- =P -Dark y chibi tenian orejas de gato mientras reian-

- Vamos chicas... festejemos mi cumpleaños...

TBC..........................

_______________________________________________

Hope: hola ^O^ este fic se lo dedico especalmente a mis sis & bros y amigas de FF.net cumplo años yay!!! X3 ahora a divertirme con chibiYugi en mi cumple x3

-Saca a Yugi en forma de chibi-

chibiyugi: o.o *blink*

Makoto: o.o yo quello mi chibi joey y chibi malik -los saca tambien-

Mimi: yo a mi chibi bakura ^_______^

Lillith: parece la invasion Chibi ^^U

Chibiyugi: y mi yami .  
Chibijoey: y mi Seto o.o  
ChibiBakura: y mi Hikari T_T  
Chibimalik: lo mismo digo T_T  
Chicas: err… o.o siguiente capi "Carreras de medianoche"


	3. Carreras de Medianoche

"Yugioh pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, los reviews a ustedes y la historia de el fanfic a mi" 

Advertencias: Yaoi con tintes angst, semi altfic, Crimson Pain y lo que se ira sumando en la historia

**__**

Sprouting Wings

Capitulo2:  
Carreras de medianoche

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru sonreia mientras Saya y Arashi evolvian a discutir cosas de el trabajo por asi decirlo... Hikaru sonreia pensando en el regalo que le habian dado todas y esa noche lo estrenaria... siempre quizo una en su vida pasada y en la nueva... Dark y Hikari jugaban carreras en la sala de juegos con la nueva consola... Chibi llego y sento junto a el sonriendo, Hikari despues llegaba mientras Saya ocupaba el lugar de la derrotada... Arashi se fue al salon de entrenamiento con Makoto mientras Mimi y Lillith tenian una discusion literaria.

- Hikaru que pasa -Chibi sonrio mientras sacaba una paleta de su manga y empezaba a degustarla-

- Recordaba un poco... parece que el destino decidio que no debia morir... y ustedes no se rindieron hasta darme vida

- Es que eras como nosotras... y si salvabamos la vida de alguien tan bueno... valdria por todo el camino que hemos recorrido -Hikari dijo contestando- ademas era una oportunidad de demostrar que aun estabamos vivas... -Hikaru parpadeo y se acomodo su coleta, ahora se le hacia extraño su cabello largo- incluso jamas creimos que te volverias como nosotras

Hikaru cerro los ojos pensativo... Chibi no soporto verlo tan serio y realizo su mejor ataque infalible... de pronto Hikaru yacia recostado retorciendose de risa mientras Chibi en SD le hacia cosquillas... En cambio Hikari recordaba el dia que lo encontro...

Flashback

Dos sombras se escurrian en la atardecer cruzando los edificios de Domino City... ambas era estilizadas y cargaban una tenza... una tenia el pelo totalmente plateado y la otra naranja... Se veian que eran dos chicas una mas pequeña que la otra... ambas lucian unos tops negros con gabanes negros desabrochados encimas, guantes de el mismo color que su pelo, amba lucian gafas... se veia el cordon de algo atravezar sus pechos mientras corrian... de pronto todo era oscuridad... la de pelo plateado desliza su mano a su pierna derecha y saco un celular... la menor saco un arma se escuchaban voces cerca pero provenientes de el asfalto... la dama de pelo plateado decia palabras en un tono bajo pero se reconocia que era la voz de Hikari... ambas se miraron a travez de las gafas... Hikari acelero su correr adelantandose a su compañera, en la pura orilla freno y se puso con una rodilla en el piso, la chica de pelo naranja se apoyo en las manos de su amiga haciendola girar en el aire... Todo sucedio como camara lenta... en el punto medio, durante lo que dura un latido promedio se escucho un estruendo, la chica disparo dandole a un hombre en el callejon que cruzo, El hombre cayo de rodillas mientras sus guardias buscaron de donde provenia el disparo... La chica pelinaranja cayo dandose de costado y guardo el arma en la funda que yacia en su pierna izquierda... Hikari entonces tomo algo de impulso y cruzo ambos techos de manera silenciosa...

- Angie... debemos regresar...

- Light crees que sufran... -La voz era la de Chibi pero se escuchaba sin el brillo alegre que solia usar-

- sino... al menos muchas mujeres dejaran de sufrir... -Hikari abrio los ojos tras las gafas y giro evitando una bala, empezo a correr para ser seguida por Chibi-

Ambas llegaron a donde estaba una zona de carga y se dejaron caer entre las cajas que yacian afuera... Hikari se levanto y giro dando una patada a una caja de manera que esta se abrio revelando un par de motos... chibi por su parte movia otra revelando una saldia secreta... ambas salieron con als motos y se dieron a la fuga... una hora mas tarde ambas conducianen los bordes de el rio en las afueras de la cuidad... cuando Hikari miro un cuerpo y apenas alcanzo a frenar... Chibi freno detras de ella, Hikari se acercaba al cuerpo para tirarlo al rio de nuevo, miro que entre sus manos yacia un papel y que el chico sonreia de manera triste y casi muerta... Chibi miro al joven con la misma expresion... algo en sus corazones les decia que lo debian ayudar... Chibi estaba dudosa pero Hikari como pudo levanto el cuerpo frio y casi inerte de Yugi, habian decidido llamar Hikaru a Yugi en honor de quien lo salvara... y por que se habia convertido en la luz de sus dias manchados de oscuridad y destellos rubies

Flashback

- Luz... -Hikari medito como raras veces lo hacia y de pronto escucho a Saya y Dark discutir-

- TE GANARE @O@!!! -Dark jugaba carreras de manera maniaca-

- CLARO QUE NO _XX -Saya parecia una psicopata a punto de matar-

- Ya calmense ^^U -Chibi se ponia junto a ellas-

- Callate tu ¬¬.. @.@ -volvian a poner atencion a la pantalla-

- ò_óX quequequeque ¡¿¡¿QUE?!?!

Lo siguiente que se vio fue nubecita de donde salian estrellas... Saya, Dark y Chibi eran las causantes... salio un jarron volando y esta pego en la cabeza de Mimi, quien de tener un rostro apacible y alegre cambio por una cabeza gigante rodeada de fuego, cuernos y lengua de serpiente...

- SUFICIENTE!!!! -Mimi volvio a su pocision original y pacifica, se retiro un mechon rosado cuando volteo a ver a Hikaru- Hikaru... Saya-sama y Arashi-sama te llevaran a probarlo... ojala no te estrelles...

- Mimi-san ¬_¬ me dices mal conductor... -Hikaru sonrio maliciosamente algo que jamas hubiera hecho antes-

- Oh si eso amerita una pasada por el callejon de las cosquillas x3 -Chibi sonrio maleficamente junto a Dark y Saya-

- Veo que no cambian -Lillith se cayo de la risa al ver como Mimi se defendia poniendo la television entre ellas-

- jajajajaja... -Hikari miro el reloj- ya es hora... Hikaru, Saya... -Hikari se levanto sonriendo- es time to go... -Hikari hizo un giro y se llevo el dedo indice a los labios- sera una carrera interesante

- aunque sera algo dispareja -Makoto entro en la habitacion con una venda en una mejilla-

- si por que no dejare que un novato como Hikaru gane -Arashi aparecio vestida de motociclista, su traje a excepcion de los guantes que eran lilas era totalmente negro, llevaba su largo cabello en una cola alta- pero aun asi... -Arashi cambio su rostro serio a uno totalmente alegre- ¡¡TE DESEO SUERTE HERMANITO!! -Arashi brinco cayendo sobre Hikaru-

- ARASHI!!! -Saya la jalo y se revelo a un hikaru con ojos en espiral en el piso- casi lo matas ¬__¬

- =P... que soy una de sus hermanas ^^ y tengo derecho a abrazarlo

- pero no a casi matarme -Hikaru se levanto sacundiendo su cabeza y miro a las demas que lo miraban malignamente- oh oh... waaa!!!!! -Hikaru salio corriendo a su habitacion-

- ^_^U creo que se asusto -Lillith empezo a reirse a carcajadas, Hikaru habia pensado que saltarian sobre el como Arashi-

- aunque Arashi se lastimo la muñeca hace rato... ya era de esperarse... -Makoto dijo y las chicas miraron desaprobatoriamente a Arashi a quien le surgio una gota-

- ¿Que?... bien saben que me emociono

- ¬_¬ y tenemos las cicatrices -dijeron al unisono mientras Arashi se ponia roja de pena-

________________________________________

Yami yacia recostado en la cama que fuera de Yugi... Hacia un año que el abuelo de yugi hubiera muerto y el se quedara solo... Yami se habia devastado cuando llegara a la tienda y encontrara la carta de Yugi... esa carta aun la guardaba como un tesoro...

- _Tres años han pasado desde que Yugi se fuera, desde que encontre esa carta... cuando la lei sus primeras me dieron tanta esperanza... pero lo ultimo... apenas si reaccione, era tarde... ¿Como podia decirle al abuelo que yo fui el culpable de el suicidio de Yugi?... como me pude atrever a jugar un juego tan peligroso... jamas me lo he perdonado... ese chico hoy... sin duda era el... era una luz tan pura... tan pacifica, el solo tomar su mano me hizo feliz... pero cuando lo toque el me miro con terror... de pronto me decia que no era mi Yugi... y a pesar que despues me tiro como si nada al piso, yo sabia que era el... quizas tenia el pelo mas largo, perono cualquiera tiene ese pelo.... sus ojos lucian tan confundidos e inocentes... Ra que puedo hacer..._ -Yami camino hacia el escritorio y tomo el rompecabezas entre sus manos- _se que estas vivo... por que sino... los dioses me hubieran castigado con la oscuridad infinita... por dañar a un angel como tu..._ -Yami dejo caer unas lagrimas sobre el rompecabezas el cual emitio un extraño brillo que el antiguo faraon no noto-

________________________________________

Joey salia sonriendo alegremente de su empleo nocturno... habia sido dificil pero finalmente entraria a la universidad y podia mantener a su hermana sin encesidad de sus padres... aunque a Tristan ya le faltaba poco para mudarse a vivir con ellos... Joey cruzaba la calle a media noche... se habia quedado haciendo horas extras y el camino a casa era largo... por lo menos entre la escuela, los duelos y su trabajo habia podido evitar a Seto... No le gustaba estar cerca de el CEO por la simple razon de que le empezaba a parecer atractivo a pesar de que le habia robado casi todas las chicas con las que habia querido salir y Joey tenia miedo de invitar a algun chico ya que lo podian clasificar de raro... Joey se sonrojo al pensar en Seto de nuevo y se sacudio la cabeza...

- Definitivamente necesito una pareja... -Joey se paro a media calle y miro al cielo- que tranquila noche ni una sola alma a la vista... aunque hace frio... 

Joey terminaba de cruzar la calle cuando escucho unos ruidos de vehiculos, volteo a mirar por inercia y si que se sacaria un susto... Una moto roja paso rapidamente apenas llevaba delantera de una plateada que empezaron a frenar cuando la tercera de color negra con dorado y carmin se salia de control cayendo de lado con su conductor... Joey no lo penso y corrio hacia el joven que se habia accidentado...

-Estas bien -Los ojos de joey de abrieron grandemente cuando miro a Hikaru retirarse el casco- Yugi...

- ¿ah? -Hikaru reconocio a Joey, sintio nostalgia y se levanto- disculpa quien es Yugi... eres el segundo que me llama asi hoy -Hikaru mintio con amargura a su mejor amigo-

- Hikaru -Arashi llego y lo empezo a revisar en estado SD-

- Hermano estas bien -Saya se paro junto a Joey y despues abrazo a Hikaru de manera protectora junto a Arashi-

- si hermanas .////. no me apenen que estoy grande -Saya y Arashi lloraban y lo abrazaban mas fuerte-

- ¿Hermanas? -Joey miraba a hikaru quien sonreia apenado por la escena-

- Dejame presentarme soy Arashi Kudou -se levanto secandose las lagrimas-

- Soy Saya Kudou -Saya se levanto sonriendo un poco-

- Soy Hikaru Kudou... -dijo esforzando una sonrisa-

- Tenemos que irnos... creo que se que debo ajustar a tu moto... -Arashi miro la moto de Yugi-

- ademas tienes escuela... y mañana la familia Kudou hara sus maldades en la universidad -dijo Saya mientras sacudia un poco a Hikaru-

- hermanas!! o///////o -Hikaru estaba como bombilla por las atenciones femeninas frente a Joey-

- Disculpa que...

- Oye eres soltero... -dijo de pronto Saya-

- o_o nani?

- Es que eres muy atractivo y quizas quieras salir con alguna de nosotras -Saya sonrio malignamente mientras Yugi aprovechaba y escapaba para subirse en su moto de nuevo- aunque suene raro hacer una propocision a entas horas a un compeltod esconocido ^^'

- Pero ambas son mayores que yo ^^U -Joey dijo apenado y nervioso-

- Y ¿que? nos desprecias por ser mas viejas que tu T_T -Saya se ponia a llorar como fuente-

- No es eso... ay dios ahora si la regue o_oUUU

- ademas somos 8 ^^' -Saya se levanto alegre de nuevo y Joey cayo al piso- y si eres bisexual nuestro hermanito tambien lo es... llamanos si gustas -Saya le lanzo un papel con un telefono y se subia a su moto para salir detras de Arashi y Hikaru que ya se habian ido- me dejaron atras eso si que no -Saya arranco quemando llanta y salio cuesta abajo persiguiendo a su "familia"-

- Ok... esta vez si comi algo muy raro ¬¬u mejor me voy a casa... pero aun asi ese chico era identico a Yugi... -Joey emprendio el regreso a casa- _me siento culpable a pesar de todo... quizas si lo hubiera apoyado mas cuando paso todo, en estos momentos todo seria distinto... ah que hambre T_T_...

________________________________________

Las calles de la ciudad tan tranquilas de pronto por unos segundos eran invadidos por ruidos de motores y gritos de alegria de un joven... Hikaru a pesar de reir por su regalo sentia la tristeza invadirlo... no le gustaba tener que fingir... pero tampoco no podia decir un simplemente "se acuerdan de mi, se supone que cometi suicidio , pero resulta que sobrevivi a mi propio intento de muerte hace tres años" seria una tonteria y mas por todo el dolor que habia envuelto en torno a esas fechas... cuando miro a Yami por primera vez se sintio desconcertado pero cuando tomo su muñeca un miedo que en tres años nunca se pudo igualar habia sentido... Ese contacto tan repentino habia liberado su memoria de manera salvaje y las imagenes apenas liberadas causaban un dolor en su alma como si fueras cenizas al rojo vivo cayendo sobre su piel desnuda... como podia explicar su aparicion... ademas ahora tenia una familia que lo amaba y que esperaria paciente cuanto fuera necesario a que se abriera sobre su pasado... Ocho chicas llenas de un oscuro pasado, que vivian una vida manchada de carmin... el se sintio agradecidas con ellas por aceptar cuidarlo... pero cuando descubrio su verdadera identidad era demasiado tarde para juzgarlas... el las conocia bien y sin dudarlo les exigio que lo hicieran como ellas... en menos de un año el era la mitad de bueno que ellas pero aun asi era un novato... en su vida pasada el habia sido un joven alegre, feliz y puro que cuando el amor decidio herirlo se entrego a la muerte por debilidad propia... ahora era alegre, era feliz de nuevo aunque a pesar de su inocencia tuviera ya las manos manchadas, pero esta vez no habia sentimiento que le hiciera capaz de volver a estar a punto de quitarse la vida como antes lo hiciera... ahora solo daria su vida si con ello pudiera salvar una vida amada... solo hay pocas razones por la cual renunciaria a un nuevo amanecer o a un brillo de estrellas en luna llena... pero la decepcion quedaba descartada para la eternidad...

- Vamos que esto es una carrera -Saya lo arrebaso en una curva-

- Lo se -Hikaru acelero y olvido por un momento quien era antes y quien era ahora-

TBC...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Engel: Lol la ultima escena me quedo bien... aunque es una lastima que el capi original se borrara ._. pero quedo mejor la ultima parte en este ^^U aunque el principio este bien loco xD

Saya: xD loco como nosotras... oye sis en serio te gusto mi regalo ^^

Engel: TOT si me gusto el regalo de todas =)

Dark: x'3 le guto mi regalo

Mariangel: shi T.T le guto mi legalo

Engel: ='D que buenas hermanas

Dark: aun asi... queremos los chibis prometidos ¬¬**** "mirada marca heero yuy"

Engel: X_X

Dark: O_o

Saya: la mataste con la mirada asesina de heero yuy o.o

Mariangel: nah al rato revive xD... okis siguiente capitulo "La primera afrenta" y nos vemos ^_^

Engel: ~-~ mi cabeza... por cierto aun asi aclaro... ¬¬u este capi no me gusto mucho pero al menos aclara un poco mas de la situacion de Yugi... ademas de ahora en adelanta saldra que paso hace tres años ñ_ñ ahora si chicas

Las cuatro: amor y paz blie lao ^-^V 


	4. La Primera Afrenta

"Yugioh pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, los reviews a ustedes y la historia de el fanfic a mi"   
  


Advertencias: Yaoi con tintes angst, semi altfic, y todo lo que se me ocurra a mi o a mi musa que anda en etapa cosplay o_oU... este cap se vera desde una vista POV aunque a veces con todque de tercera persona o.o... ^_^ disfruten

**__**

Sprouting Wings

Capitulo3:  
La primera Afrenta

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

- mmmmmmmmmm... _¿que hora son?... _ahhhhh _que flojera.... _mmmmm. -Yugi sacude su cabeza- debo despertar.... zzz..... mmmmmmmmmmm... -Yugi se deja caer de nuevo sobre la almohada aun con los ojos abiertos- mmmm..._ esta foto... _-Yugi o Hikaru extendia la mano y tomaba la imagen que yacia en la mesilla de noche- Es cierto, Arashi tuvo razon con lo que me dijo aquel dia... cuando estaba perdido...

FLASHBACK

- _mmmmmmmm.... mi cabeza duele... todo esta oscuro... cierto tengo los ojos cerrados.... ahhh una luz fuerte sobre mi cabeza... _duele...

- ¿Que duele?

- _Escucho una voz femenina, un rostro se acerca y me mira desde arriba tapando la luz de la lampara... siento un cabello suave y con olor a menta en mi mejilla... la luz... apenas murmuro con algo de fuerza y la mujer baja la intensidad de la luz..._

- ¿Quien eres?

- no se...

- Tienes amnesia... no hables... descansa aqui estaremos... puedes confiar en mi...

- ¿quien eres?

- Soy Arashi...

- _cierro lo ojos y esa mujer ha salido, su voz era fuerte pero dulce... quiero dormir para la eternidad, pero no se quien soy... cierro mis ojos, siento el cuerpo demasiado cansado... este aroma... si es un aroma dulce y ligero... es vainilla, como puede ser que con este dolor me de hambre... me levanto a duras penas, estoy... estoy casi desnudo... solo luzco un camison azul celeste y siento mi cabello humedo... me levanto como puedo y batallo por las mangas tan largas... finalmente logro vislumbrar bien todo gracias a la iluminacion tan ligera... me acerco a las puerta corrediza y al recorrerla mire un pasillo abierto, un lago o manantial de buen tamaño lucia enfrente y unas chicas liberaban luciernagas... entonces mire a una joven de cabello rojo acercarse con un pastel que olia a manzana, canela y vainilla... tuve miedo de alejarme de la puerta y entonces escucho alguien pararse junto a mi... la misma voz dulce y segura... contemple a Arashi, era un chica de apenas 17 entonces, cabello ebano y ojos verdes en una extraña combinacion entre jades y las hojas de el bosque..._

- te hara daño esforzarte tanto

__

- me extiende la mano gentilmente y no puedo rechazarla... gracias...

__

- solo estas perdido y buscando respuestas, pero la pregunta no es ¿Quien eres?... sino ¿lograre ser quien debo ser?... a partir de ahora buscaras un futuro incierto con un pasado vacio y un presente llenod e cambios... nosotras te apoyaremos si podemos

__

- solo soy alguien que no sabe quien es... pero parece que Kami-sama ha decidido que primero debo cambiar... y mejorar... gracias, muchas gracias... _debo hacer una reverencia con este dolor... ahi voy... aghhh... _ayyy!!..._ me caigo... siento unos brazos sostenerme y es Arashi quien me sostiene... se que no estare solo_

  


FLASHBACK

  


- Eso fue hace tres años pero aun siento como si fuera ayer... sin emabargo no olvido lo que Yami hizo o mas bien las palabras que dijo... jamas crei que el pudiera decir palabras tan hirientes... algunas veces me preee.. waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!... 

- Hikaru estas bien -se oyen golpes en la puerta-

- no mas adolorido que de costumbre... auuu... eso me pasa por dejar el jabon en el piso... si sere menso a veces...

- Ni quien lo niega x3

- Angel!!!... jajajaja ya salio corriendo, sabe que cuando la llamo por su nombre es que estoy enfadado... enojo... rara vez antes nadie creyera.. auch... la esponja... nadie creyera que me pudiera enojar... pero el tiempo pasa y las almas cambian... donde deje la toalla... veamos la ropa interior ^_^ y...

- Hikaru-kun ya esta el desayuno

- Ya voy Saya-sama... salgo corriendo y poniendome la camiseta en el camino... lo bueno de haber sido criado por ellas en estos tres años que he aprendido a levantarme temprano...

- ¿Leche?

- Hai ^^

- MIMI!!!

- _ahora que pasa... Mimi en pijama con una prenda azul... Dark enojada... nada fuera de lo comun..................... ese es mi bat de beisbol autografiado!!!..._

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -se escucha la voz de Hikari-

- _¿que habra pasado?... dark retrocediendo de espaldas..._

- ahora si te hace pure!!! -Hikari salto corria detras de la chica peliverde-

- Fue un accidente!!!

- No cambian...

- _Mako-san se sento junto a mi y acerca su rostro al mio... solo hay dos maneras de obtener lo que busca... y si no hablo ahora suara el otro modo que no dejaria nada intacto de mi pasado... _¿Que quieres saber?

- Lo elemental sobre Yami y los objetos de el milenio...

- _Mako-san leyo mi mente sin permiso.... de nuevo... _Mako-san crei que no te meterias en mi mente

- y cumpli, no es mi culpa que este revoloteando tu mente por todas partes y te vinieras a estampar anoche contra mi... por cierto aun te duele la espalda

- eto...

- si no puedes contarlo tendre que indagar... no puedes comprometer la mision

- Mako-chan... esto no es una mision... -Lillith agrego-

- si nuestro hermanito esta enamorado... es mision

- WHAT!?!?!?

- si alguien me pregunta como quiere perder la dignidad en menos de un minuto... le resentare a mis hermanas... chicas...

- KAWAII!!!

- alguien mateme _-_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

- Hemos llegado a la universidad... despues de que Chibi manejara aun no puedo creer que no vomitara... me pregunto si...

- ¿QUIEN ERES?

- esa voz es de... -Hikaru voltea y se esconde detras de Arashi- es Seto Kaiba

- ES QUE ERES GUAPO!!!... aunque pones cara de drogo y resentido de los barrios de Nueva York

- ¿QUEDIJISTE NIÑA... -Kaiba trato de quitarsela aventandola pero esta esquivo su brazo ye scapo sonriendo-

- nonono... insultar es malo...

- _Saya-sama ya empezo con su hobbie_

- Hikaru ese chico se parece a ti... es el tal Ya...

- si...

- mmmm... oka hay que esconderte un poco -Arashi lo tomo de la mano y salio corriendo-

- que planean -Mimi los siguio-

- _Arashi y Mimi me estan cubriendo y me pusieron detras de un arbol... parece que Mako-san hablo de mas... de nuevo ¬¬U_

- Eres tu -Saya volteo de pronto y miro encantada al rubio que llegaba con Yami-

- quien es ese chico apuesto de ahi x3

- Es rubio... asi que es mio... -Makoto sonrio maliciosamente-

- no veo que tenga tu nombre....

- Dark-chan ¬¬

- _Esto se esta poniendo feo las chicas peleando... pero por Joey ^^U... Ahi viene Ryou y Bakura.... OO pelo blanco hay no _-Yuugi se puso multicolor y queria que se lo tragara la tierra-

- O_O -Saya mira fijamente a ambos jovenes peliblancos-

- ohayo minna san ^^

- ¬_¬ y esa loca que nos ve?

- Bakura no seas maleducado

- callame entonces ¬¬*

- Me quedo con este por ser lindo y tierno =)

- ay no _... -Yugi seguia mirando de lejos-

- Pobre chico ^^U

- Tienes razon Mimi

- Saya le brinco encima como si fuera un conejo o-o

- Espero que no resienta mucho dolor ^^u

- Ya veras que no Hikaru -Arashi le dijo sonriendo-

- no confio en ustedes por ahora ¬¬... bueno ya esta Yami ahi... _y tratan de amarrar a Saya-sama... hora de enfrentar miedos y temores..._

- Hikaru... -mimi lo miro sonriendo con una gota- se te olvido abrocharte la bragueta ^^

- ¿Que?!

- era broma ^^'''

- Hey mimi yo soy la que hace las bromas T_T

- vamos Ara-sama y Mimi-san... _Esta bien voy avanzando poco a poco de pronto me paro junto a el... hora de la actuacion... _ah? eres el chico loco de ayer...

- QUITATE DE RYOU!!! -Bakura despegaba a Saya y tenia un duelo de miradas con la peliroja-

- @_@ que me atropello?...... -Chibi entonces miro a Hikaru y Yami juntos-

- ¿Que? este chico se parece a ti o_o -Chibi brinco sobre Hikaru y casi lo tumba-

- Yugi... -Yami sonrio al ver al chico pero de pronto sintio varias miradas en su espalda-

- Con que tu eres el loco que trato de secuestrar a Hikaru!! -las chicas estaban rodeadas de fuego mientras miraban acusatoriamente a Yami-

- QUE!!! yo no trate de secuestrar a Yugi... de seguro ustedes lo secuestraron estos tres años... -de pronto se escucha un telefono-

- si papa... -Chibi hablo una cuantas palabras y miro a Yugi- Hikaru-kun... hermano, papa dice que no dejes que Arashi y Saya te hagan pasar penas ajenas ^^

- Quien te crees que eres enana ¬¬ -Arashi dice de pronto enojada-

- no es mi culpa T_T ademas papa dijo que como soy la menor y menos chiflada debo de cuidar de que ustedes ocho no hagan maldades

- alto no se desvien de el tema -Lillith miro a Yami con mirada de canibal- primero crucifiquemos al pervertido

- oigan Yami tendra cara de loco pero no de pervertido... para eso esta... -Joey dijo en defensa 

- El ^_^- -Tristan llego de pronto y miro sorprendido a Hikaru junto a un Seto que estaba en shock ante el chico-

- si....hey alto ¬¬ TRISTAN!!

- No se hagan idiotas... el es mi Yugi

- Oyeme tu... Soy el septimo miembro de esta familia... mi madre era una arqueologa de ruinas en sudamerica y me crie con mi padre... esta es mi primera vez en japon desde que naci y me mude... y no dejare que un loco como tu ande diciendo que soy otra persona... no se quien sea ese tal Yugi... pero yo soy yo y no soy otro... y sabes que se me hace tarde... _waaa... que mentira... aunque en parte es real_

- Chico no se quien sea Yugi... pero el es mi hermanito Hikaru Kudou, no alguien que crees conocer... -Yami iba a replicar pero se quedo pensativo ante la ultima frase, mientras las chicas se dispersaban, Arashi y Chibi acompañaban a Hikaru-

- No es alguien que crees conocer... pero yo conocia bien a Yugi... por que me dijo eso...

- Joey por que no te sorprendiste ante el chico -Seto dijo mordazmente-

- Por que anoche sus hermanas me ofrecieron salir con ellas... ademas se parecera a Yugi... pero hay algo en su caracter que no concuerda... como si su corazon fuera diferente -todos lo miraron- no me miren asi ^^U

- Joey tienes cerebro -Tristan dijo y Joey cerro los ojos enojados-

- a veces hay que ser neutral de sentimientos para ver la verdad... y se me hace tarde adios -Joey salio corriendo dejando a los demas sorprendidos-

  
________________________________~~**~~________________________________

  
  


Gomen si salio el capitulo corto -.-... pero es que lo reescribi al menos tres veces y ando enfocandome en mis otros fics... aunque para este tengo muy buen material para el proximo... y agregare ciertas escenitas pendientes... bueno me tengo que ir a dormir blie lao -.-

agradecimiento a Black Lady por ser mi lectora beta de este capitulo... P vamos a seguir insistiendo y en revoluciones sabremos si nuestra teoria es verdad D... O_o gomen eso no iba aqui ^^U


End file.
